


On The Edge

by TheLastWitch



Series: Soldier 76 | Jack Morrison x Reader collections [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Child at later chapters, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Possessiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWitch/pseuds/TheLastWitch
Summary: Soldier 76 x Fem!Reader. What else is there to say? ROCK IT, baby.





	1. Americano, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents of overwatch were used to self-service, either in patching themselves up with health packs or making their own coffee.
> 
> With respect to celebrate Christmas, you have volunteered yourself to be a barista for one day.
> 
> You were lucky that you woke up earlier in order to greet your first customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is my first overwatch soldier76/reader fanfic. This chapter was inspired by Sam Smith's song, "burning" :D Sentence in italic is your thought. Let's not escalate things quickly, shall we? Smut will come in later chapters ;) Ok Im not planning to waste your time with much notes, so enjoy! ^^

It was 5 in the morning and you had scurried to the kitchen, preparing for your one day non-official job. You took out various bottles of syrups available, along with a big coffee-bean bag and put them on the kitchen counter. You started to pour the coffee beans into the coffee grinder while humming your favorite song. The smell of the fresh coffee made you smile. Not long after the finely ground espresso was done, you put it into the espresso maker.

Feeling hungry, you toasted three slices of whole wheat bread, two to share, in case somebody came and saw you eat. You opened the fridge and put some triangle cheese that Mercy bought during her last mission in Switzerland. You were thankful that she was so generous, she gave you several packs as a souvenir.

When you were about to take a bite of your simple breakfast, you were startled with a familiar gruff voice, "You're early."

"Um, yeah. Do you want some?" You turned to face the old soldier and offered the other two bread on a plate.

He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that framed his finely sculpted body and a pair of army sweatpants. If this was a dream, you would have hugged that gorgeous bod already.

Not wanting to act awkward, you proceeded to devour your bread. He was staring at you intently, he rarely used his visor inside the overwatch facility, but it still made your heart skipped a beat.

"I...I don't usually have breakfast, but it does seem appetizing." He replied while rubbing the nape of his neck.

You giggled silently and handed him the warm plate before returning to work, "How'd you like your coffee?"

He took the last slice of bread on the plate, "I'll have an Americano."

You poured some hot water on a big cup and extracted one shot of espresso on it. You weren't a professional barista, but you had learnt a thing or two from the internet.

"Careful, it's hot." You placed it carefully on the table and took his  clean plate away.

He let out a short chuckle before taking a sip, "Thanks for the warning, little miss."

You knew his sarcasm was not an offense, so you didn't mind it. Instead, you were too absorbed in his smile, it was damn gorgeous. You felt your cheeks burned up, but you busied yourself by washing the dish in order to hide it. Much to your dismay, you heard footsteps which was not his. But you felt your slight irritation disappeared as D.va walked towards you and hugged you from behind.

"I'm so tired mommyyy..." The girl whined like a spoiled child, "Make me some coffee?"

"Come on, Hana. I'm too young to be your mother." You faked an annoyed expression, knowing she was just a bit younger than you, "More importantly, did you stream all night?"

"Yuuup." She let go of you and sat beside soldier and laid her head on the table, "I won the game, I deserve some latte."

Jack frowned at her posture, "Don't sleep here."

"Don't nag me, old man. You're not my dad!" Hana "Wait, are you? But that means, you are (Y/N)'s..."

 "That's enough, Hana. You're making Jack uncomfortable." You scolded her, crossing your arms.

"Okay, okay." She stood up and went closer to you, "Sooo you aren't uncomfortable?"

"You're so witty." You headlocked her and started rubbing her head playfully, messing her hair in process.

Hana giggled and begged you to stop with her high-pitch voice.

Much to your surprise, you heard Jack chuckled for the second time today, "Young punks are so energetic."

Though he left after that without much word, his smile really made your day.

 

Once your job was finished, you made yourself some coffee and brought it to the practice room. Even though it was a holiday, it won't hurt to do some workout. You placed your coffee and towel on the bench and started to summon some omnics to fight with a futuristic tablet. The omnics started shooting paintballs and you dodged them successfully. You did your movements in sequence, punch, trip the other one up, neck-break, throw. You did your attacks swiftly, but you realized there was an omnic that wasn't supposed to be there. It came for you with red eyes and tried to shoot you with a real bullet. You dodged in panic and leaped at it. The omnic fell and prepared itself to shoot laser, but you quickly jabbed its heart and took it out. The omnic went off with a low broken beep and you breathed a sigh of relief. But not long after, you felt a little bit dizzy. You tossed the heart metal away and walked towards the bench before realizing that the supersoldier you had a crush on was inside the training room, staring at you with his arms crossed.

 

"When did you come inside?" You tried to sound normal despite of your uneven breath, you didn't know if it was because of the malfunction or his presence.

 

He didn't reply, he was simply staring at you and it made you nervous. You tried to ignore his stoic reaction by wiping your sweat with towel and gulped down your coffee. You looked back at him, noticing the frown on his head.

_This is not going to end well._

He started to walk your way which caught you by surprise, "I'd say your combat skill is a B+, but your awareness to surroundings is an F."

_Ok, there. He started to preach._

"If I were your enemy, you'd be dead by now." The old soldier tried to intimidate you with his taller and larger figure.

You backed away because he was being too close, but you tried to confront him with bravado, "You only caught me off guard ONCE."

"Oh, really?" He took a step closer, "Is that the best excuse you have?"

You blushed at his confident and playful tone, the tendency of being weak around him irritated you. Not knowing what to do, you looked away from his intense stare.

"Looking away from your enemy, now?" His head tilted slightly before pinning you against the floor.

You groaned in pain, but you quickly recovered and tried to kick his side to get him off.

But he saw through that, his hand moved faster, catching your leg, "Wrong move."

"Come on, give me a break!" You begged him while trying to throw him off, "I just finished fighting a robot with malfunction."

"Oh I saw that." The old soldier replied calmly, still pinning you against the floor, "I went here to check on that in the first place. Winston noticed me that the courier had mixed up a combat robot inside the practice storage."

Seeing no sign of resignation, you decided to be a little bit ~~adventurous~~. You gave his right wrist a kiss and caught him off guard. Then you flipped him over so that you were on top.

"That's... Dirty." He glared at you, a roguish grin graced his lips.

Ok, you really reaaally wanted to kiss him. But he was your subordinate, one with more experience and a higher position, even.

"If it looks stupid but it works, it's not stupid." You backed off slowly, with a flushed face.

"I didn't say it was stupid, Agent." The old soldier stood up and started to scan the broken omnic, "It's just... Uh. There's a better strategy. You shouldn't do that to your enemy, 'kay?"

"O... kay?" You raised one of your eyebrows, sounding unsure.

"Alright. I'll take care of these." Jack made use of his strong arms and shoulders to carry the omnics.

Your body unconsciously grabbed his lower arm, "U-um... I should be the one who--"

"No, you should rest, (Y/N)." His voice sounded more like a command, "Don't think I didn't notice, you were working your ass off this morning and now you were running a fever."

You touched your forehead and realized that it was warm. As expected from the supersoldier, he was very sharp.

"You're right." Feeling weak, you didn't want to argue. You took your stuffs with you and went out of the room, "Thank you, Jack."

 You returned to your room and decided to take a hot bath. You surely wouldn't want to sleep with all that sweat. Right after you finished, you heard a knock on the door. You assumed that it was Mercy who was in front of your door, checking you up thanks to Jack's notice. You opened the door carefully, revealing an old soldier with the usual frown on his forehead.

"Can I help you with some--"

"Here, I got you some medicine." He cut you off and entered without warning.

You just stood there, staring at him blankly.

"What?" He asked innocently like he didn't do anything, like he didn't just barged in into a woman's room without any short notice and freaked you out.

You sighed, "A little warning would be nice."

"Ah. Sorry, kid." He took out a vacuum flask and cold medicine and placed them on your coffee table, "Old habits die hard."

"I'm not a kid." You protested, still standing with arms crossed.

He let out a short laugh, while pouring you a glass of hot water, "Exactly what a kid'd say."

You felt annoyed at his remarks. Suddenly, you felt that urge to prove him that you were a full-fledged adult, to make him realize that you were a woman and he needed to treat you like one. He was sitting idly on the small sofa in your room, waiting for your answer.

But you gave him no answer. Instead, you came closer, sat on his lap in a delicious manner and kissed his scarred lips. His lips were rough at first, but it felt softer as they mingled with your saliva. He didn't reject you, at first. However, you felt disappointment rushed through you when his hands gripped your shoulders firmly, not too hard to hurt you, but it gave you a surprise.

He pushed you away lightly and made you sat on the bed, "Your mind isn't in its right state, Soldier."

"No, I've ALWAYS wanted to do this, Jack." You tried to explain him about your feelings, but it started to sound so cliche, "Scratch that! I love you, okay?"

He scratched his hair, looking uncomfortable after hearing your confession, "You probably should drink the medicine now."

"Right, I should probably drink it now and you don't even need to give me a reply!" You sounded more annoyed than you should be. You really did sound like a kid now.

You could guess that he was surprised due to his widened eye. But then he gave you a comforting pat, "We'll talk later 'kay? Now drink the med and get some sleep."

He was right. You probably had to cool your head a little, both metaphorically and literally.

"Okay." You nodded and took the medicine obediently.

He concluded that you were really out of it because of your fever. You didn't think twice when you said something and that was _very_ _dangerous_.

You started to lay on your bed when you saw him walked away. His figure was getting smaller and you started to feel than loneliness building up.

 "Oh, that's right." He looked back at you like he forgot something important, "That americano earlier was the best I had in a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy How was it? Thank you so much for reading^^ Pls pardon my grammar and typos. I hope you like it and feel free to leave a comment so that I can improve(?) XD see ya in the next chapter!


	2. A Crack on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had confessed your feelings towards him, but he left you without an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired from James Bay "Let it go". You can guess from the song that there will be angst! Not much Jack in this chapter but lol enjoy (´・ω・`) pls don't hit me.

You really hated fever. It made you shiver, even after being covered by two blankets without AC. You were really fortunate that Mercy's medicine was super effective, you felt a lot better in the morning. Yep, since the incident in the practice room, you had stayed in your room for the rest of the day. Hell, you really didn't want to move even after 20 hours of rest. You were too embarrassed to see that old soldier you confessed to.

Suddenly, you heard a knock on your door.

_Anybody's fine. But not Jack, please._

You silently hoped before opening the door.

Your face lit up when you saw Mercy on your door, "Hi, Angela."

"Are you feeling better, (Y/N)?" You could see genuine concern in her eyes.

You nodded vigorously, "Yup. All better!"

She smiled in return, "Alright, let's have some breakfast together. Ana is cooking."

"Great. I'll be ready in 5 mins." You noticed her before getting ready.

The room was very lively in the morning. You could see Mercy and Pharah helping Ana with the cooking, D.va was showing Lucio her new video game, Reinhardt was laughing at McCree's joke, Mei was making some tea for everyone, Lena was trying Winston's new peanut butter, Genji and Hanzo were debating which kind of ramen was the best with Zenyatta as the mediator. As for Zarya, you knew that she was busy in Russia for a mission, so she'd be out for a while. Soldier:76 was nowhere to see, which brought you a relief.

"(Y/N)! Here's your breakfast." Lena delivered the food to you, "Ana's chocolate mint glacier cookies and multi-grain soy milk!"

"Thanks." You accepted it gratefully.

You enjoyed your food while watching those people do their usual morning routines, just like the day before.

"So?" McCree suddenly sat beside you, "Feelin' better, Princess?"

"Now that you're here? no." You gave him a disgusted face and tried your best to suppress your laugh.

"Ouch. That hurts, Princess." He grinned at your remarks, knowing that you were only joking.

You glared at him menacingly, at least you tried to be, "Stop calling me princess."

"That's right, you should stop calling her that, McCree. She is a brave warrior!" Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, I like that better, even though not quite..." You took it into consideration, "I mean, a warrior? I don't go swinging around hammers."

McCree punched the sturdy old man's arm playfully, "Reinhardt, you son of a b*tch. Tryna steal away my date?"

"Oooh. You kissed your mother with that mouth?" Reinhardt faked a gasp and let out another laugh.

You were having fun chatting with the two fellows. But not long after they excused themselves, you felt a tap on your shoulder and that gravelly voice, "Have a minute?"

You mentally cursed yourself for being there, "...Of course.

You saw him wearing his visor today. You couldn't tell what he was thinking about. He led you to somewhere more quiet, the training room. _Ugh_.

Once he had confirmed that the room was clear, he turned around to face you.

"Agent," He cut to the chase, "I'd like to give you a reply in case you remembered about yesterday's uh... Talk."

You really wanted to disappear into the thin air. You really wanted to say that you didn't remember anything at all and he could just forget about it. But you couldn't lie to him, you knew he would saw right through it. After all, you had always felt very transparent in front of him.

"Y-Yeah, I do remember." You stuttered a bit, still not brave enough to look at his eyes, "So, what's your reply?"

He used his fingers to rub his forehead, "Look, kid. You were just being emotional because you were sick. You didn't know what you were saying."

"I did know what I was saying and that's not the reply I'm looking for." You felt your patience running out.

He knew that he shouldn't leave you with a vague answer, "I don't deserve you, (Y/N). You knew I'm too old for this."

"Those words are very cliché, Mr. J." You rolled your eyes, "I cannot tolerate that."

"Oh, oh. Stop being witty, young lady, it IS true. You're probably not even half my age. How can I...?" Jack started to walk away from you and cursed, "DAMN IT."

Truth betold, you felt bad for cornering him like this. Seeing his response, you concluded that he didn't like you and he was just trying to reject you softly. You finally decided to let him go, he might be a happier if you left him alone.

"Alright, I get it." You tried your best not to let him hear your voice crack, "I will never bother you again. I am sorry you had to go through this."

You could see that frown on his forehead, he probably pitied you. But you didn't care anymore, you had to shake it off. You had to. YOU JUST HAD TO.

A tear fell from your eye as you walked through the hall briskly. You were glad that at least you managed to hold your tears in front of him.

 

You went directly to your room, busied yourself with your phone, playing games and whatever you wanted to forget about everything he said, to get rid of every ounce of love you had for him.

You knew that you couldn't stay in your room forever. Skipping lunch was still ok, but you couldn't afford to skip the dinner too. So you made your mind and went out, planning to grab anything that caught your interest first at the convenience store at the lower ground floor. You wasted no time, putting a cup of ramen and some snacks into your trolley. Your eyes wandered to the cans of beer, but no. You didn't want to be a drunk sore loser that cried over a crush who didn't love her back.

You quickly got back and realized D.va was standing in front of your door, looking worried.

"Hana? What's up?" You tried yourself to sound cheerful.

"Don't give me that fake smile," she looked irritated, "Tell me what happened, (Y/N)!"

You sighed and let her tag along into your room. She made herself comfortable on your sofa right after you let her in, reminding you of a certain someone. _Ugh_.

"Look, this might sound really lame, but I just got rejected." You tried to tell her smoothly.

"WHAT?!" She was about to eat one of your snacks, but stopped at your statement, "Who was that lucky douchebag?"

You started boiling some water for your dinner, "I don't want to talk about this, Hana, at least not now. It's depressing."

She munched down your snacks and nodded, "Ookay, but I can't stay quiet if you keep being like this."

You grimaced and ignored her like she wasn't even in your room in the first place.

"Oh, come on! Don't ignore me!" She started complaining like a spoiled brat, "Wait, I know! I'll help you transform, gurl."

You couldn't help but frown at her remarks, "Transform? What are you? A fairy godmother?"

Hana stood up suddenly and started rummaging through your closet.

"What the actual f*ck, Hana?!" You walked towards her, losing your patience.

"You actually have lots of hot stuffs, (Y/N)!" She was gawking at your daring clothes, "Look at these shorts! I've never seen you in one!"

"I'm not gonna wear those during my mission." You faked a cough and crossed your arms.

Hana pouted at you, "You're gonna look super dope in these, (Y/N)."

"I don't like showing too much skin in public, Hana." You walked away and took care of the boiling water, "I wore those in my room."

She was staring at you in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"I'm not serious, I'm (Y/N)." Wow, you had just made a joke after all that depression and you needed to be rewarded for that.

"Whatever." Hana didn't look amused, "By the wayyy, we're gonna watch a movie on Winston's big screen a.k.a Athena and grab some popcorn at 7, are you in?"

"Who are watching?" You asked beforehand, not wanting to meet _someone_.

"I don't know. I asked Tracer to broadcast the info though. You gotta come, okay?" She gave you a winky face and left the room.

 

You were debating whether to go or not. You didn't want to disappoint D.va, well no, actually you just wanted to watch and eat some popcorn. Not to mention, Ana's caramel popcorn was the best, you usually ate them with your favorite ice cream.

You shouldn't run away from reality. Jack had rejected you and you had to face it. Hana was probably right, you had to change somehow, you could start from the way you dress. Since it was late December, it was pretty cold outside and you had to wear a jacket. But wearing shorts sometimes in a while wouldn't hurt, you thought. Especially because the temperature inside was a lot warmer. So, you decided to wear them with a dolman tee.

When you arrived at the huge living room, you noticed that most of the overwatch members were there.

"(Y/N), You came!" Hana called you immediately when she saw you.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" You grinned and took a bucket of popcorn that was on the table.

"Hey! The movie hasn't even started yet." Hana took away your precious food, "How about you give us a hand and call the rest? As for your punishment for being late."

You checked your phone, you were just 5 minutes late. But everybody was looking at you and shook their heads like you just did something incredibly wrong. Okay, fine. You just had to call them and leave them if they didn't want to watch.

You were fine with the task until you realized that Jack was one of the people you need to call. His room was the nearest one from your position. You wanted to knock, but you hesitated. Instead, you pressed your ear against the door, because you were curious what he was up to. Maybe he was watching the TV or snoring in his sleep. Just curious, you thought. It didn't mean anything else.

Your eyes went wide at the noises that came from his room. You heard what you're not supposed to hear, one of his deepest darkest secret. Soft grunts and heated sigh calling out your name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It's getting hot in here. I can't relate this chapter's title with the content tho (lel who cares). Anywayy, thanks for reading :D Feel free to leave a comment. I'll see you soon^^


	3. What One Does Not Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to watch the movie to cheer yourself up.
> 
> But something unexpected happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter while listening to Sam Smith "One Last Song". No hot stuffs yet but enjoy ppl :D aand I'm sorry for the slow update

You didn't know what to do. That man who rejected you was in his bed, jacking off while calling out your name. Wow. You might be dreaming or hallucinating right now. So, you decided to respect his privacy and forget about everything. It might be just your imagination. So you walked away and proceeded to run your task.

You managed to get Mei. Apparently, she was too absorbed in cleaning up her cute floating robot, Snowball. You were making small talk with Mei, but you couldn't help getting distracted because of what you heard from the old soldier's room. You did not have the balls to ask, hell you didn't even want to think about it. It was just too wild and impossible to be real.

"(Y/N)?" Mei tilted her head and waved her hand, "What's wrong? you've been spacing out."

You jolted a bit in surprise, causing you to bump into someone. At first you thought it was the hard wall, but once you turned around, your eyes met those piercing blue eyes. It was him, Soldier 76.

See? Your mind was playing a trick on you. You must be imagining things. He was right there, standing in front of you, didn't look the least bit uncomfortable by your presence. The thought of him being needy and desperate was inconceivable. You just couldn't get over him yet.

"Ah, sorry." You quickly made up an excuse to avoid him, "I need to go to the restroom."

 

You could guess that those two people were perplexed at your behavior. But you couldn't help it, somehow avoiding him had become your reflex. You stared at yourself in the mirror, feeling conflicted whether to keep up with your daring outfit now or not. Prior to that incident, you thought that you'd show much skin only to your future partner. But now it seems pointless to do so, since the possibility to be with him was all gone for good. You were young and free, you should do what you want to do and wear what you like. You should enjoy being single and you shouldn't let that rugged hot male bother you.

"It's time for you to change, (Y/N). You can do this."

You gave yourself a pep talk before going back on your track to watch the movie.

However, you stopped at the sight of the old soldier leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes on you.

You could notice the slight movement of his eyes to uhm, specifically, your thighs.

"Are you aware that it's snowing outside?" Jack asked like he was scolding you.

"Yeah...?" You raised an eyebrow, playing dumb.

"Good." He said gruffly, then a finger pointed at your shorts, "How about you wear something more decent next time before you got sick again and use it as an excuse to ditch a mission."

"I'm sorry? I have never done such thing." You were so triggered at his remarks, "...And I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I suppose." He gave you a sarcastic response before walking into the room you were about to enter.

You knew that he didn't believe what you said. Afterall, you recently caught a cold. You let out a loud sigh and rubbed your temples. You couldn't abandon the movie and your beloved popcorn just to avoid that old irritable guy. You had to man up.

 

The movie was really good. It was about a young girl going back to the past in order to save her deceased twin brother. She played detective and tried to find the murderer, the one who plotted her brother's death. She even got kidnapped in her brother's place in order to find out that the mastermind, who was in fact, her father. He sold his own son's internal organs in order to pay for his debts and the girl's school tuition. In the end, she couldn't change the past, but at least, she had the evidence to throw her father into the jail because of what he had done.

"Who the hell picked this movie, it's so awful!" D.va protested with a loud voice.

Winston pointed at Lucio, "It was Lucio."

"What?!" Hana shouted in surprise, "Lucio, I didn't know you were into this kind of movie..."

"One of my fans told me that this was a good movie. I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be like this." Lucio apologized at Hana.

You shrugged lazily and stood up once the movie was over, "Can't say it's very bad. The plot was unpredictable."

Just when you were about to escape the room, you saw McCree stood and stopped you on your track.

"What? I'm sleepy." You glared at him, "I don't wanna waste my time for your shits."

"I ain't got no bad intention, honey." McCree gave you a gentleman's bow, "Just offerin' a late night escort."

You looked at the time on your phone, it was 9 P.M. You rolled your eyes, "There's no need, thank you."

"Nuh-uh." He threw his arm around your shoulder, "I insist."

You ignored him and proceeded walking, "Whatever."

McCree tipped his head at other overwatch members before following your figure.

 

Little did you know that Jack had been frowning since you left. He got himself a glass of cold water to calm his nerves, but he was confronted by D.va. Although D.va seemed to be self-centered and happy-go-lucky, she was actually observant and skeptical. She had the feeling that the person who caused your mood swings was him.

"(Y/N) looked very depressed to me," D.va struck a conversation, "What do you think caused that, Soldier 76?"

 Her remarks caught him off guard, it made him choke his drink a bit, but he managed to conceal it, "How'd I know?"

"Guilty as charged." D.va imitated a gun with her right hand and shot him.

 The old soldier sighed and put his glass down, his eyes were travelling to the moon through the crystal clear glass doors, "She deserves someone better."

"Yeah, yeah. Same old excuse." She rolled her eyes and opened to the nearest fridge.

"You don't understand, Hana. I'm too old and rusty to start again." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted both of his eyes, "Besides, she's very young. I'm sure she's just confused."

"Yup, I guess she's just stupid." Hana took out a small carton of milk and drank from it, "If it were me, I would never fall for an indifferent old man who can't even be honest to himself."

"Hmph." He turned his back at her started to walk away, "I don't need you to lecture me, kid."

"Wait! I actually wanna tell you sth regarding the day after tomorrow." Hana stomped her foot, sounding irritated, "Y'know, new year's eve."

Jack turned his head and frowned, "What about it?"

"We have booked a cabin in Finland for the party." D.va crossed her arms with a smug look on her face, "Staying in overwatch facility will be off limits in order to save energy and money, I hope you understand."

Jack didn't even bother to reply. Instead, he left her all alone in the kitchen and went to his room. D.va knew he couldn't object and it only made her smile grew wider.

 

The next morning, right after hearing it from D.va, you started packing for the holiday trip. It made you very giddy, the thought of relaxing in the woods, away from the busy city. You had surfed the internet to see how the cabin looked like and it really raised your expectations. Trying to cope with your goal which is to change your persona, you planned to bring shorts and (F/C) turtle neck dress. The dress would surely reveal your curves and make men drool. But you didn't mind, because it was about time for you to move on and explore your options. Flirtatious McCree, Sweet caring Genji or maybe the sharp ol' Hanzo. Jack was a shackle that held you off from looking at other men. Him rejecting you had opened your eyes that there were plenty of fish in the sea.

Once you were done, you took your bag with you and put it at the loading bay inside the Overwatch aircraft. It didn't take long for the plane to take off. Since the air would get really cold, you searched for your jacket. But your movements were abruptly stopped as you felt a poncho draped around you.

 You turned your head to meet McCree's usual smug grin, "It's gonna take more than that to impress me."

"Sassy." He chuckled and placed his cowboy hat on your head sloppily, making it tilt to the side.

"Ye, now do me a favor, will ya?" You began to slouch against the fuselage and tried to add some Southern accent, "Get me some Arbuckle's."

McCree replied with a shrug and pulled the hat down over your eyes playfully before leaving you for the task.

 

When he returned, you saw Ana tagging along from behind, "Here, these cinnamon cookies go well with coffee."

You could see a frown on McCree's head, clearly not welcoming that old woman's presence right now. But you didn't mind, Ana was a very sweet loving mother.

You gratefully accepted the mug she gave you along with the cookies, "Thanks, Ana. You're the best."

"No thanks for me?" McCree raised one of his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

You placed the plate of cookies on the metal floor beside you, "Well, it certainly looks like you returned empty handed."

He sat beside you and stole his hat back, along with a cookie.

"Hey!" You protested, furrowing your brows furiously, drawing a laughter out of Ana.

"Yer welcome." McCree replied nonchalantly, a grin graced his lips.

Observing him closely, you realized that he was a nice boyfriend material. You knew that he was darn handsome from the start, but you were too busy fawning over the old soldier. Also, his flirtatious gestures to almost every women made you see him as a desperate casanova. You had never set your eyes on him before, but right now his smiling face shone like a warm sun. However, you weren't ready to start again. You need some time to calm down and have fun without the obligation to give a special attention to a certain someone.

 You spent the rest of the afternoon together with those two people until you realized that it was just twenty minutes away from Finland. The sky outside was orange, but it was too bright to your liking. So, you decided to get some shuteye at the sleeping compartments.

On the way, you saw Reinhardt making small talk with Jack, lounging on the sofa. That old soldier certainly looked a bit tired, but you shrugged it off. You didn't want to concern yourself with him, you didn't want to think about him.

With that, you proceeded to your destination. You were genuinely happy to see the bunk beds were all empty. You plopped down into the bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

 Not long after, you were woken up by Angela's sweet voice, "(Y/N). We've arrived."

Your eyes fluttered open, your head ached a bit. Sleeping inside an aircraft was not the best idea, you thought, but it still helped you clear your mind. You turned your head and scanned the dark sky through the window glass, the clouds' presence were nowhere to be found, making the stars effortlessly visible to the naked eye.

"Beautiful." You muttered quietly while admiring the view.

Angela smiled at your comment, "There is almost no pollution here, unlike the city."

"... Let's start moving the luggages." You stood up and started to walk, "Thanks for waking me up, by the way."

"No problem." 

 

Finished with your tasks, you relaxed in the jacuzzi. The jacuzzi was pretty modern for a rustic-designed cabin. You were kind of relieved that nobody joins you at the moment and concluded that the others were exploring the rooms it had to offer. However, just when you thought that...

"(Y/N)!!" Hana barged into the bathing room, giving you a heart-attack.

You crossed your arms, not looking the least bit amused, "Freaking people out is one thing you're good at."

"Teehee." She giggled before getting into the jacuzzi with you, "Thank you for your compliment."

"Whatever." You ignored her presence and closed your eyes.

 You enjoyed the nice hot water jets' pressure against your shoulder blades. After a while, you opened your eyes to see Hana peering at your uh... body.

"What?" You narrowed your eyes in realization while covering your chest bashfully.

"Tomorrow is the New Year's Eve," Hana drank the rest of her lemon soda she brought, "which means lots of booze in the party."

 "And?" You raised one of your eyebrow.

"When people are drunk, they tend to be honest with themselves," Hana wiggled her eyebrows with a smug look on her face, while pointing at the robot behind you, "You need to take advantage of that."

"What for?" You gratefully took the drink Hana ordered for you, a big cup of vanilla green tea latte. It was soothing.

"To find out the truth, of course." She placed her now empty glass on the robot's tray, "Some people are just sooo stubborn in hiding their feelings, if you catch my drift."

You couldn't read her intentions. Did she know that Jack was the one who rejected you? Or she was just guessing? You weren't even sure if she was really trying to help you or it was just her being nosy.

 "Don't worry, I will help you." Hana stood up and dried herself off before giving you her usual wink, "We girls gotta stick together."

 You didn't have a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye... This chapter was kinda messed up but I tried my best anyway^^ Thanks for reading, mate. Kudos, bookmarks and comments made me rlly happy, thanks for your support! <3


	4. My Blue Marlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of fish in the sea, but he's the only one. Your very own, blue marlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy I guess things escalated quickly in this chapter... I apologize for taking a very long time to finish this chapter bcs I got exams and stuffs... Well, I was pretty lazy too actually. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> **WARNING : This chapter contains adult situations and rape/non-con, so read it at your own risk.**

The morning was very cold, much to your expectation. You pulled the blanket over your face to block the sunlight coming from the window. You planned to sleep for several minutes more, but you heard a sudden knock on your door.

"Why can't people leave me alone..." You mumbled quietly before getting out of your super comfy bed.

When you opened the door, you saw Mei and Snowball smiling brightly at you.

"(Y/N)! The morning is perfect for some snowball fight, don't you think?" Mei poked her cute robot, making it dance cheerfully around you.

You tried your best not to sound rude, "Yeah, it certainly is. But I wasn't feeling really good at the moment... I'd probably better uh... Sleep some more."

"Ah, that's a shame," You could see Mei's shoulders slumped a bit, "Get well soon, (Y/N)."

"Thanks." You patted her shoulder before retreating to your bed, "Have fun."

Who would play snowball at 5 in the morning prior to breakfast?

 _No way_. You shook your head and went back to sleep.

 

When you woke up, it was almost 10 and you were hungry. You regretted a bit for rejecting Mei's offer, but you were too sleepy to play anyway. Since it was not that cold in this time of the day, you decided to keep wearing your tank top and added an oversized sweater. You didn't bother to change your shorts, it's comfortable at the moment. A little cool breeze won't bother you, you thought.

You went to the kitchen, feeling somewhat relieved that no one was there, especially Soldier 76. You knew he was a very morning person and he'd stick to his schedules unless he's in a coma or something. You started to rummage through the fridge, hoping that you could find something to cook or drink, at least. There was a croissant sandwich and a carton of soy milk labeled "For (Y/N). Thank me later >.<". Hana's voice was automatically played in your head. It must be her. Well, she really saved your ass, you gotta admit.

After you finished your milk, you went to the living room. It was pretty lively; Lena, Pharah, Angela and Ana were playing board games together.

You walked towards them and started observing, "Are we supposed to play board games here? You can play that anytime at the facility."

"Oh! Hello, love!" Lena beamed a smile at you, "We have already played snowballs in the morning so now we just want to relax a bit!"

Angela made her move before looking at you, "Have you eaten yet, (Y/N)? I didn't see you this morning."

"Uh... Yes?" You sounded not sure.

It was Pharah's turn. She rolled the dice and her pawn ended up in the jail.

"You're in a bad position, my dear." Ana chuckled as she saw her daughter grumbled in frustration.

Pharah gave you a 'come here' signal and then whispered, "If you help me win this round, I'll let you meddle with my suit for a day."

You nodded furiously in response. You had always wanted to disassemble and see how that suit of hers work. She never let you do that before tho. So you took this chance, being thankful for once that you're a great strategist. Even Ana had approved of your skill. You helped her all the way and she actually won after flipping the table. Ana, Lena and Angela just sighed in retreat, knowing that you helped her the whole time.

"I expect nothing less from you, young girl." Ana relaxed on the couch, stretching her hands, "So? What's at stake this time?"

"Steak? Ah, you're making me hungry." You pretended that you didn't know what she meant and quickly escaped the room.

 

Just when you made your turn, you bumped into that grouchy old soldier.

You frowned a little before walking past him, "Pardon me."

He grabbed your hand a bit firmly, "I thought I've told you to wear something more decent."

"..." You let out a mocking smile, still not looking at him.

His grip got stronger, causing your big sweater to slip down your shoulder. You knew he noticed it and he probably liked what he saw. But you weren't in the mood to tease him.

His voice also went much deeper, sending shivers down your spine, "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, sir." You replied weakly, before pulling away, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He let out a short grunt before leaving, he was behaving strangely that noon.

The warmth of his hand lingered for several seconds, it's been a long time since the last time he touched you. You couldn't believe it; his concern alone made you feel happy. Maybe he's still interested in you, you secretly hoped.

 

You let out a big sigh before knocking Hana's room. You could really use some fun right now, maybe playing games would suffice.

"Yes~" She opened the door and greeted you, "Oh, (Y/N)! How's the food?"

"Pretty decent, thanks." You walked inside and noticed Lucio, "Oh, hey."

"Yo, (Y/N)! Join us," Lucio perked up when he saw you, "We have played for 4 hours straight, I'm getting tired!"

"Yeah, you sure sound pretty energetic for a tired person," You took his game console to see what game they were playing.

You grinned, knowing that it was splatoon 2, "Let's team up, Hana."

"Yes! I knew it (Y/N) would be a better replacement." Hana jumped into the bed and took her pink game console, "Now make us some coffee before you leave, Luci."

"Wow, so I'm your slave, now?" Lucio crossed his arms, his eyebrows narrowed.

"I thought you know how to treat your girl right, Luci." Hana replied plainly, "It's just a simple request."

"Ugh, fine." Lucio bowed before excusing himself, "Lucio at your service."

You've always known that they've been going out for a while, but you didn't know that they are pretty open about it.

"What are you waiting for?" Hana started to lose her patience, "Let's start!"

 

You played with her for a long time. She didn't even realize that the sky was getting dark. You lied your back on her bed and started to stretch, it was indeed pretty tiring.

She continued to munch her bubblegum as she turned off her game console, "After you take a bath, I'm gonna dress you up."

"No." You answered weakly while playing with your phone, clearly unamused.

"I thought you've agreed to be a better person." Hana took your phone, trying to get your attention.

"There is no relation between appearance and becoming a better person, Hana." You gave a big sigh before trying to get your phone back, "Give it back!"

"Nope. I'll return it once you change your mind." She put it inside her pocket and went out of the room, you followed her after.

 

She didn't do much actually, she just forced you to wear a skater dress she recently bought. It was black, chic and sleeveless. It fit you perfectly and made you feel very much self-conscious.

"It's so damn cold, Hana." You shivered, trying to fetch your jacket.

Hana took away your jacket and frowned, "What do you expect? You gotta wear that in order to impress someone."

"There's nobody I should impress." You rolled your eyes and sighed.

"Oh, i bet you do," Hana threw away your jacket, "Lucio and you are gonna be the drink servers for tonight."

"What?" You couldn't hide your shock.

She just giggled in reply and twirled her hot red dress, "Don't worry, I'll be the bartender."

"That's not the problem!" You shouted in annoyance.

Despite your temper, deep inside you kinda wished that Jack will notice you, and Hana knew that. You wanted to see if he actually looks at you the way you look at him. It seemed unlikely, but surely it wouldn't hurt to try.

So, everything will go according to Hana's plan, not like you could argue with her. She has done a lot of things for you and you couldn't exactly refuse because you owe her. The new year's eve has just begun and you have to work in the rustic bar, just great. D.va, Lucio, Winston and you were cleaning up the place before the party begins. Your heart started to thrum when you heard some guys' voice getting nearer and nearer. They turned out to be McCree, Genji, Hanzo and Ana. They all sat together in one round table and played cards. Not long after, the rest of the overwatch team arrived too, including that old man. You were getting busier as time went by, but it was kind of fun, actually, listening to lively chatters during the party. You were kind of relieved that you didn't have to deliver Jack's drink because he was sitting on one of the bar stools. Really close from the bartender. But you couldn't help but peek at his fine figure, drinking his whiskey silently while listening to Reinhardt's stories. He gave a short chuckle every time Reinhardt makes a joke, responding very briefly. Your cheeks went hot when you realized that his laugh sent butterflies in your stomach. It was infuriating.

Suddenly you heard McCree called you, "(Y/N)! More booze here."

"Coming right up!" Hana skillfully pour a big glass of beer and handed it to you.

Right after placing his ordered drink, McCree pulled you towards him suddenly, making you fall on top of him. He was definitely enjoying this, a hearty laugh broke out from his lips.

"(Y/N), take a seat." McCree guided you unto his lap, "Help me win this game, will ya? You're the goddess of victory, afterall."

"McCree, I knew that you're a charmer," Ana crossed her arms, "But (Y/N) is like my second daughter, so get your grubby hands off her."

"G-Grubby?" McCree pretended that he was shocked and grabbed your arms, "I mighta shot a lot of people, but that's what w'all do. She's exaggerating, ain't she?"

You wanted to quickly get out from his grasp and returned working, but you were curious to see if Jack would react to this. You wanted to see if he's actually jealous or didn't care at all. So, you decided to play along, observing how the game goes. When you took a glance at the old soldier, he did saw you, but didn't look the least bit bothered by it.

Not until you start to lean closer to that cowboy and whispered something to him. You wondered if it looked intimate enough to trigger that old man.

It turned out that you were right. He couldn't take it anymore and made his way to your seat. He grabbed your left arm and made you stand. He looked like someone whose car get hit by a young punk's.

"(Y/N)." Jack's voice was deep and demanding, "We need to talk, agent."

"Wh--"

He didn't give you a chance to reply, forcefully dragging you out of the lively bar with him instead.

McCree was about to help you, but Hana stopped him in his tracks, "Don't bother, Mr. Cowboy."

 

 

"What are you doing?!" You tried to pull your hand away, but no avail.

You were a bit scared, actually. You've never seen him this mad before. You didn't even realize that he had brought you into his room, locking it even.

"I have given you warning, but I guess you took it lightly." He pinned you against the wall with one hand, the other one was used to hit the wall beside you, he hit it pretty hard, it was cracking.

He was probably talking about the warning he gave you this morning about your appearance. But you couldn't outsmart him this time, the shock made you shut up.

You heard him chuckle darkly, his bruised hand then caressed your cheek, "Cat got your tongue?"

You looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. You quite like the situation you were in, but you didn't want to give him the privilege to know.

"Well, you'll get what you deserve soon." He let you go and took off his thick jacket, "Strip."

You couldn't believe this, he was volatile. He usually had full control of his own emotions, at least you thought. You didn't know what on earth happened to him until you saw his labor breathing and slightly tinted cheeks. It took you a while to figure out what could've probably happened. D.va was the bartender, wasn't she? She must've done something. She must've put something weird into his drink.

Your pondering kept him waiting and he didn't like it. He quickly ripped you off your clothes, along with your undergarments, exposing your skin to the cold air and dim light of the room. He raised one of your legs and bit your inner thigh, making you jolt a bit in surprise. You wanted to protest, but he quickly pinned you to the bed, locking you from both sides. His warm palms then started to roam your body, obtaining a shiver from you. You have always wanted this, but you didn't want him to do this because of a drug. You tried to get rid of his hands and escape his touch, but he wouldn't let you.

"I thought you wanted this, (Y/N)." It just made his grip went tighter, burning your body, "Didn't you wear that skimpy dress to tempt me?"

"N-No..." You tried to avoid his lustful gaze, "No, I didn't!"

Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in the side of your neck, making you wince a bit.

Jack ran his tongue along the bruise he just made and whispered into your ear, "Don't raise your voice if you don't wanna get caught."

You tried to get him off of you. Though after several failed attempts, you decided to give in. He was a supersoldier, afterall. Your strength could never match his. Seeing his prey sprawled weakly on his bed, he started kissing your jaw and grinding his still covered member against your lower half. You tried to ignore the pleasure he gave you, but you knew you wouldn't last long. You'd be gotten into it eventually.

You couldn't hold back soft moans that came from your lips when his fingers worked so well to please your cunt, stretching it beforehand. He also paid much attention to your clit in order to make you wet and then spread the natural lube across your entrance, along with his now exposed thick member. He was very hard, painfully so. You could even see the bulking veins that supported it to keep its position. You felt your cunt throbbing just by seeing his huge genital. You whimpered, wondering if it could actually fit inside.

"I-I can't, Jack," You started to beg, your hands were covering your eyes, "Not now."

However, he ignored your plea and continued stroking his hardened cock with your cum, "You're so ready for me, sweetheart."

"P-Please, this is my first..." You shivered at the thought of losing your virginity like this, he wasn't coolheaded.

"Shh... Don't worry," He moved some strands of your hair out of your face with his other hand before placing a quick peck on the lips,  "You're gonna enjoy this, babydoll."

You were searching for excuses when he suddenly entered you without warning. Your wet entrance made it easier for him to slip in, but you were still too tight to accommodate his girth. You shrieked at the pain that burned in your lower region, you didn't think that it'd hurt like that. His piercing blue orbs were staring at your expression intently, but he didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

"Agh... Fuck." He cursed as he pumped slowly, his gland was not even fully sheathed yet, "So fucking tight."

You couldn't think straight, you were too overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of getting breached by someone twice or thrice your size. You could only whine to express your current state. After several minutes passed, the pain started to dull and was subsided by a tight burn in your loins. He had just started and you were a moaning mess.

Nevertheless, it only made him hornier. His alpha instincts were driven mad by your voice and the wet obscene sounds of your skins slapping, urging him to go faster.

Getting closer to your limit, you managed to notice him, "J-Jack, I-I'm gonna--"

"Don't hold it, sweetheart." He replied briefly, his gravelly voice sent you over the edge.

Your fingers instinctively reached his broad back, the nails raked it deliciously. Briefly after, your walls clenched around his member and provided him with more lube, making him grunt in pleasure. His pace did not get any slower though, taking his time to ram his thick cock into your tight cunt. Your vision was still a little bit hazy and your cunt was sensitive, but he wasn't done yet. He wasn't even close.

Trying to get your sanity back together, you brought his face closer, admiring the scars that adorned his rugged good looks.

"What? Somethin' on my face?" He managed to speak and grin in his feral state. Remarkable.

You held his face between your hands, feeling the sudden urge to tell him with a small smile, "I love you."

His eyes went wide for a moment. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it from you before, but he didn't expect you to say it again. Especially, after forcing himself on you. You went quiet, knowing that he wouldn't reply right away. But your deduction was proven wrong when he swiftly went to kiss you like his life was depending on it. His rough scarred lips were savoring the taste of your soft delicate ones, it almost felt like he was eating a sweet forbidden fruit. To you, well, he smelled like whiskey.

"Shit," He broke the kiss, raised one of your legs and let it rest on his shoulder before thrusting even harder into you, "I knew that... Fuck."

The intensity of his momentum and the new position activated the coil in your core again. It let him get even further inside, penetrating deeper to meet your cervix. You felt his warm heavy balls against your butt. You started to make small suppressed noises again when he increased his speed and brushed a sensitive spot you never knew existed. Consequently, you let out an unrestrained mewl. He took the hint and angled his thrusts, making sure that it hits the right spot.

Soon enough, his pace went irregular and desperate, you could guess what's coming next. He soaked his thumb with his mouth before rubbing it to your clit. Each stroke was rough and ruthless, but you didn't mind. It forced another climax out of you, sending you to your second bliss. A few more pumps were all it takes to set him loose. He elicit a low growl as he buried his cock deep inside you and cum, his thick hot semen painted your walls white with every spurts, the excess dripped down to the sheets. Feeling content, he gave you a few lazy thrusts to make sure that you took all of his seed.

You closed your eyes and tried to steady your breath, you could feel your cunt throbbing at the release. After a minute, he retreated himself from his position, making you whimper at the cold air that hit your skin. He noticed your reaction, closing the distance between you two and embraced you gently. You didn't really mind about his sweat, it was musky and to your liking. Weakly, you returned his embrace and smiled to yourself. You really wanted to enjoy cuddling with him, but you were somewhat sleepy at the moment. In several minutes, you fell into a deep slumber, enveloped with his body heat.

 

Maybe you really need to thank Hana afterall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it? ^^ I'm trying my best to be vague about Jack's thoughts prior to his confession... ~~I think this is the most R-rated fic that I've made so far... hehe~~. Let me know your thoughts and advice, so I can improve. Thankyou for reading :D Ur kudos, comments and bookmarks mean a lot!


	5. Not Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ol' soldier has finally done running away, you were more than happy to embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angsty shit is finally over... At least for now.(・ω<)☆ Enjoy some fluffs.  
> Btw, have u heard Violet Evergarden OST - "Never Coming Back"? I recommend listening to this OST while reading :') it's rly beautiful

The light that struck your room was unusually bright and it woke you up from your slumber. You suddenly remembered that you weren't in your private quarters at the overwatch facility and the fact that you had just had a wonderful night. That's right, you were on a holiday. You felt a pair of warm arms on your hips, they were consistent and strong, making you unable to move. You tried to move your leg a little, but you felt a stinging pain in your lower half and you winced a little. He sure did it rough last night.

He grunted in his sleep and pulled you even closer to him. He was too warm to your liking and the feeling of having the sticky mess inside you that hadn't been attended yet heated your cheeks. A sudden realization hit you like a flood. What... What if you were pregnant? Will he accept and raise the child as his? Feeling conflicted, you wiggled and forced yourself to wake up and get away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let you. He seemed pretty awake to you.

"Jack, I need to brush my teeth." You half-lied.

A part of you wanted to be in his embrace forever, but the other wanted to avoid him so that you wouldn't get too attached to him.

"You can do that later," His gruff voice melted in your ears, "Stay."

 _Fuck, this is bad_. You didn't expect him to be the clingy type after sex, not like you could refuse his request.

You sighed and retreated to the bed. You were now facing him, eyeing his beautiful half-lidded blue ones. He gave you a genuine smile before kissing your forehead lightly, "I love you."

That three words seemed so simple, but it made your heart swell with happiness. You didn't even realize that a tear fell from your eyes, now that you finally heard him saying it. It was mutual, it felt unreal.

"Took you long enough, stupid." You quickly buried your head in his chest, wanting to conceal your embarrassment and tears of joy.

 "A stupid ol' man you've fallen in love with," He chuckled and wiped your tears, "I'm not letting you go though, be prepared to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Your eyes went wide and you felt the world immediately stopped for several seconds, it almost sounded like a marriage proposal. But you know, being a hero is far from retirement. You didn't know when or if he'd be ready to settle down and start a family. Okay, you started thinking too much. What's important right now is the man you loved in front of you.

You relaxed around his arms and muttered quietly, "Mmkay."

 

 

Ten minutes snuggling and you decided that you've had enough. He's like a natural body heater and you were getting hungry. So like a gentleman, he escorted you to the kitchen. You made the coffee and he made the pancake, with maple syrup of course.

"You're... Pretty good." You mumbled as you saw his pancakes, it was a perfect circle.

He gave you a smug smile, which made you wanna punch and kiss him at the same time, "Fruits or ice cream?"

"Ice cream." You probably answered faster that you should and directly regretted it, it made you sounded like an overjoyed kid.

"No," He took out some berries from the fridge, "It's cold outside."

There he goes, acting like he owns the ice cream in the first place, like he owns the fridge. Heh.

"If you're the one who decide it," Your eyebrows narrowed while placing two mugs of coffee on the table, adding some milk into yours, "Why bother asking?"

"I wanted to see your reaction," He placed the plates on the table with a smirk, "It's cute."

Shit. He sure knew how to shut your big mouth in a second. Also, the way he called you cute was endearing, it was just too much. You looked away to calm down for a bit, but it didn't work. Instead, you heard his laugh which made you even more embarrassed, even though there were just the two of you.

"Shut up." You pouted and started to eat, still feeling rush of heat in your cheeks.

"Not very honest now, are we?" He took a sip of his coffee while admiring your shy figure.

You couldn't hide your blush at all, not when you were sitting closely in L arrangement.

A short while after his comment, McCree entered the kitchen, looking a bit surprised as he saw you and the old soldier having breakfast together.

"(Y/N), ya 'kay?" He patted your shoulder, shooting soldier a dirty look.

It drew out an annoyed grunt from your lover.

"Yup," You pretended that you know nothing and continued to eat your pancake, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Err, last night, someone dragged ya forcefully out from the bar, don'tcha remember?" McCree stole a berry from your pancake and ate it.

"Hey!" You snapped, threatening him with your fork, "That's my last berry!"

"Chill, Princess..." He grinned at you with a raised eyebrow.

Oh, no. He's going to say it. He's going to...

"Jesse, don't you dare--"

"Ain't I your huckleberry?" He finished his joke with a wink and you grimaced.

This second-hand embarrassment never ends.

Just when McCree was about to light his cigarette in the kitchen, he was halted by soldier's words.

"Alright punk, lemme give it to you straight," Jack pulled you closer and kissed you hard, "Scram."

His cigar dropped from his mouth, he looked like he's seen a ghost. Whereas you couldn't say or do anything because you were too astounded by Jack's blunt actions.

He quickly recovered from his shock and grabbed both of your shoulders, "(Y/N), if ya wanna report this perverted ol' man for harassment, I'm yer witness, 'kay? Don't be afraid ta--"

"Jesse, no." You gave him a convincing smile while placing your hand on top of Jack's, "We're dating now."

"Wow," He started laughing as if you were joking, "Ya almost got me there."

 You turned to look at Jack to see how he'd react, but you saw an unexpected expression. He was blushing and he was trying his best not to look obvious by covering his face's lower half with his large palm. It was soooooooo adorable.

Seeing Jack's expression, McCree finally realized that you were speaking the truth. At the same time, he also realized that you were wearing an oversized T-shirt, which is obviously not yours. Then he gave you a half-pity half-disappointed look while shaking his head.

"Seems like the ol' man's gonna settle down soon," He adjusted his cowboy hat and cleared his throat before retreating, " 'Scuse me."

Once you two were left alone, you gave him a cheeky grin, "You're cuter than me."

"Shut up."

 

 

 After breakfast, you decided to spend your time playing snowball fights with Hana and the others, whereas the old soldier practiced hand-to-hand combat with Reinhardt. You didn't want to show off your newly-built relationship to everyone. Let time be the one who'd reveal it eventually.

"Hana--"

"Alright, (Y/N)," Hana jabbed your chest, "I think you owe me some explanation."

"Umm... Hana, can we talk about that later?" You scratched your neck and looked away, "I don't like talking about it y'know, in public."

"Suuuure," Hana rolled her eyes and started making a snowball, "It's a promise."

"Yep." You answered briefly before blocking Hana's snowball that flew towards your face, "Heh."

"You've got nice reflex." Hana pouted while making another one, this time bigger.

"Everybody here does," You replied and threw a snowball straight to Hanzo's face.

Oh no. He didn't look very happy.

"Well (Y/N), I didn't know that you enjoy throwing snowball at people who walk in the morning," Hanzo's grouchy face turned amused, "As you wish, the fight's on!"

"Eep!" You barely avoided the ball, letting the ball hit Hana's face instead, who was behind you.

"Sorry, Hana," You held back your giggle, "It's reflex."

"Ughhh," This time, Hana took a big sharp twig and threw it towards Hanzo, "Be prepared, old man!!"

Hanzo quickly bent his knees and avoided it, but the twig almost hit McCree's body.

"Whoa, ya tryna kill me, D.Va?" McCree made a defensive pose, "Didn't know ya hate me that much."

"It was supposed to kill Hanzo, but okay." Hana flipped her hair, "It doesn't really matter either way."

"Hana, I know that Angela's with us, but you could cut her some slack." You joked as you crossed your arms.

"Touché, Mrs. Morrison." McCree clapped his hands, a wide smirk coming after.

"Mrs. What?" Hanzo knitted his eyebrows, seeming interested.

Hana, on the other hand, started grinning like she knows it all. You sighed and averted your eyes.

As for Hanzo, you didn't intend to clear his confusion. McCree sure was a big mouth and you need to shut him up.

You made a big snowball and accurately hit McCree's face, "I think your face is getting a bit too warm, Mr. Cowboy."

"Yea, it sure is." He cleaned his face and sneered, "Yer on my team, Hanzo?"

"Fine."

Therefore, the snowball fight started.

 

After playing for quite a while, Zenyatta and Genji came out to meditate on the stumps. Hana got an idea, she threw a snowball to Zenyatta's head from behind, but it the snowball was cut in half by Genji.

"We're trying to meditate here, D.va." Genji explained and sheathed his sword.

"You're no fun." Hana crossed her arms and pouted.

Hanzo patted D.va's shoulder, "My brother is a bore, leave him alone."

Zenyatta turned around and spoke calmly, "Looks like your brother wants to challenge you, my student."

"What-- no."

"Is that true, master?" Genji didn't even bother to listen to Hanzo, "In that case, I accept your challenge."

"Ugh," Hanzo barely dodged a huge snowball Genji made in several seconds.

"This is why I try ma best not to provoke a ninja." McCree chuckled and lighted a cigar.

The huge snowball eventually rolled down and hit Zenyatta while he was meditating. It didn't show, but everyone's pretty sure Zenyatta wasn't in his peace mode anymore. Zenyatta started to form a lot of snowballs with his telekinesis and shoot it like how he usually does to his flying orbs.

"Forgive me, Master!" Genji ran away as fast as he could, "That wasn't intentional, it's the gravity."

"Ugh, I'm outta here," You decided to sneakily get back in now that Zenyatta had stepped in.

You were stopped by McCree leaning against the door though, it seemed like he noticed you running away, "Leave that ol' man alone for once, ya need ta give 'im some space too."

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?" You didn't understand why did he think of that, because you didn't plan to see him right now.

"Y'know," He lighted a cigar before giving you a friendly push, getting you back to the snowball fight, "Just figured that newlyweds usually got all horny and handsy."

"Whatever." You didn't feel like arguing with him, so you decided to stick around a little more.

"(Y/N). Let's make a snowman instead, let Zenyatta deal with his pupil," D.va whispered, you felt relieved and nodded in return.

You didn't want to catch people's attention, but you didn't really want to deal with McCree right now. He seemed somewhat nosy and irritable today.

In a matter of seconds, you two dashed away.

 

 

Once D.va and you reached deeper into the frozen forest, both of you started gathering good snow and piled them up.

"Ehh, we didn't have any carrots or accessories to decorate it," Hana grumbled while reaching for the nearest stick.

"Well, snowman doesn't always need decorations," You wiped your runny nose, you started to feel a little bit cold.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Hana perked up and pointed at a small lodge that wasn't really far away, "A small abandoned cottage. Let's test our courage, shall we?"

"No, it's stupid." You answered briefly before sighing, "If we're done here, let's just get back."

"Noooooo, i don't wanna." She pulled your left arm and kept convincing, "Why are you against the idea? Are you by any chance afraid?"

"Afraid of that lodge?" you snorted and rolled your eyes, "Please."

"Alright, then." D.va started dragging you by the arm, "Let's gooo."

She gave you no choice, so you followed her unwillingly. As you walked, you noticed snow started falling and made your hair damp. The weather might get worse, so the sooner you finished this little adventure, the better.

 

The lodge looked really old and rusty. Now that you two were in front of the main door, D.va had backed away, motioning that you should be the one who opened the door. She looked a bit nervous and terrified, probably. It's kind of cute, seeing your bestie squirmed at the sight of an old cottage. Maybe you should've scared her inside.

Without hesitation, you tried opening the door. It was kind of stuck and hard to open, but you managed to it once a creak was heard. As expected, the place was very small and there was only one door that leads into another room, most probably a bedroom. D.va followed you behind, clinging tightly into your jacket. You wanted to keep going, but you felt something was off. The room reeked, you couldn't quite place it, but it smelled like something related to nature.

"C'mon, (Y/N)." D.va was getting impatient, "Open the other door."

"D.va, I don't think it's a good idea..." You muttered, ignoring the girl who complained and provoked you about being a scaredy cat or whatever.

Your eyes trailed themselves towards the wooden floor and that was the time you realized.

Brown fur... An animal's... A bear's?

Shit, since bears have very good noses, they must've detected you by now if they weren't far. Oh, and their hearings, twice as sensitive as a human's. You probably screwed up, unless the bear considered humans as a threat and moved away. You didn't bring any weapon with you either, making the situation a lot more dire.

"Hana, let's get out of here." You whispered as quietly as possible and turned around, "I think a bear lives--"

Suddenly the door was broken from the inside and a huge brown bear revealed itself, looking pretty aggressive. Maybe it's because both of you stepped into her territory. Before you could think of a way to distract it and run away, she attacked and pinned you the ground, scratching your right arm in the process. The claws were quite sharp, it even tore your thick coat. Your mind quickly thought of a way to get away from this life-threatening situation. You should've played dead, but since D.va's here, she'd be the next target if you were no longer a threat to the bear.

You hurriedly turned your head to look at D.va, she looked horrified and unable to move, "Hana, get out of here and call for help."

"No! I can't leave you like this," D.va snapped out of it, took a wooden chair which is close to her and tried to scare the bear away, "Go away!!"

"Don't be stupid, Hana!" You tried to chase your dear friend off, "You'd get hurt that way!"

The bear's attention went to D.va and you quickly stood up and tore the old flimsy curtain from the window and covered the bear's head with it. It struggled to remove the cloth off of her and you took the chance to grab D.va's hand and run away as fast as you could. The snow was falling quite heavily now, probably leading to a snowstorm, it somehow blocked your vision, making it harder to locate where the cabin was. The snowman was probably buried by now too, you couldn't find it. So, you decided to rest a bit under a very large pine tree, your feet started to hurt because you probably ran in circle. All the running and fight with the bear made you felt like you've left for days, even though it's just been several hours at most.

D.va clutched at your coat sleeve, looking very troubled and tears started forming, "I'm sorry, (Y/N). If I didn't force you to go there, this would never happen."

"It's not your fault, Hana," You smiled weakly as you cupped her cheek, "You didn't know that a bear lives there, you also didn't know that the weather'd get this bad."

"We need to get back now and get your arm treated, (Y/N)." D.va used her muffler to cover your wound.

"Yeah, give me 5 secs," You pulled out your legs from the piling snow and reached your hood, "Okay, let's go."

D.va offered you her hand and you gratefully held onto it. You tried not to wince over the wound, hoping that it'd make her less worried.

 

 

Around 10 minutes walking, your friend finally spotted the place you were looking for from afar. Once you were finally close enough to the cabin, you saw Winston looking unamused at the sight of you two.

"What were you doing?" Winston glared at both of you like an angry parent.

"We were... Playing?" You gave him a reassuring smile, "We're fine, Winston. Please don't tell any--"

"Oh?" A familiar gruff voice rang from behind you, "Playing, really? In this kind of weather?"

Your eyes went wide, you turned around to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes, "Uh, Jack..."

"I'm the one who dragged her with me because I want to check out a shady cottage!" D.va shouted before I could think of an excuse, "Then, we found out that it was a bear's lair..."

At that time Jack noticed your wound and abruptly stole your arm away from D.va, his expression was full of distress and disappointment. It pained your heart, to see your lover make that face.

"It's just a light wound," You looked away in an instant, "We all had it worse during battles."

It was an uncomfortable silence. He hadn't said anything since he found out you were hurt. He hadn't said anything, but his eyes never left your arm. After a short while, he picked you up and carried you inside. His actions made you both surprised and embarrassed, but most importantly, it made you happy. You took a peek at Winston and D.va when Jack walked in, and surely, their mouths were agape. You buried yourself in his neck, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who probably saw him carry you. But then, you realized that his ear was quite cold. He must be out looking for you, he shouldn't have done so and you shouldn't feel like this after all his sufferings, but it made you warm inside.

You spoke quietly with determination, "Jack, I can walk just fine by myself."

However, Jack didn't respond. So you thought that it's best to keep your mouth shut. He brought you into one of the rooms with jacuzzi and locked the door, then placed you down and walked towards the tub to fill it with hot water.

"Um, thanks." You thanked him awkwardly before taking off your boots, then proceeded to the other garments.

He just eyed you quietly before undressing himself.

Seeing you stopped at your undergarments, he dumped his clothes and gave you a sly smirk at last, "It's big enough for two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg :) I often feel so inconsistent bcs i couldn't choose which is better to call the cute little gamer, Hana or D.va... Both are fine to me. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I will continue this annoying cliffhanger dun worry hehe


	6. What I Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally relaxed in your lover's arms, it was warm and comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, I present you, the long awaited chapter...... *drumrolls*  
> With some steamy moments yasss ~~Im sorry for I have sinned (again)~~  
>  Hehe nevermind just enjoy the story~
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING : This chapter contains adult situations, so read it at your own risk.**

Once he was done undressing his top, he walked closer to your figure.

"What?" You backed off hurriedly, somehow you were still on guard, you were afraid he'd shout at you for being an idiot.

"Your arm," He pointed at your arm and spoke stoically, "It needs to be treated."

"O-Oh... Yeah, right." You showed him your right arm and winced a little in the process.

"Were you thinking about something dirty?" He started cleaning it with some cold water and hydrogen peroxide solution around the wound.

"What?! Of course not!" You averted your eyes and tried to hold back a whimper.

He was so focused that he didn't say anything. The awkward silence was killing you, so you decided to ask him the thing that was in your mind this whole time.

"Are you mad?" Your voice sounded more timid than you intended to.

Hearing your question, he tried to suppress his laughter, "Are you a dolt or somethin'?"

It sounded more like a remark rather than a question. That's rude.

After giving you a vague answer, he skillfully wrapped your arm with bandage and activated a biotic field, which isn't really needed in this case.

"Biotic field? Really?" You mumbled, eyeing him like he did something ridiculous.

"Shut up and get in the tub," He commanded while shoving the stuffs back into the first-aid-kit.

You could see that he was a little bit embarrassed because of his own overprotective and caring attitude. But it made you want to tease him more.

"Yessir." You answered before taking off the remaining cloths from your body.

He was quite surprised actually, that you were very obedient and did not get embarrassed while undressing. His eyes hungrily devoured your naked figure before you submerged yourself into the lukewarm water.

 

You sighed contently as you felt your temperature risen, the water was perfect. You waited for your lover to get into the tub too, but you didn't hear any footsteps or his voice.

When you turned around to see him, he was putting the first-aid-kit back into one of the shelves.

He caught you staring and grinned, "Feeling impatient about something?"

"No." You smirked as you saw a bulge poking from his pants, "But I bet someone else is..."

"Oh, how kind of you." Just when he started to strip his pants off, you looked away in a second.

You didn't know why but you were still kind of embarrassed whenever you saw his naked body. It's just something you haven't gotten used to.

"Why are you still getting embarrassed?" He chuckled and ruffled your hair lovingly as he entered the jacuzzi.

"It's just uhh," You turned your back at him, trying to avoid his gaze or you'd be even more self-conscious, "...Too graphic."

He closed up his distance and embraced you gently from behind. You shivered a bit at first, but then relaxed into his touch.

"I didn't take you as a handsy ol' man." You looked up at him and kissed his neck.

The two of you relaxing in the jacuzzi during new year's holiday. You couldn't think of something better, it was a moment of bliss.

He lovingly moved your hair away from your face, "Hey, (Y/N)."

"Yes?" You felt a bit dazed because his tone was somewhat a bit serious.

"What is it that you like about me?" His voice was hoarse yet light, "What is it... That you see in me?"

"Are you a dolt or somethin'?" You used his own insult against him, mimicking his tone perfectly.

"Hey now--"

"I like you because you are you. That's all there is to it," You leaned more against his chest and cupped his cheeks, "So stop asking stupid questions."

He was quiet for a moment, seeming deep in thought. You let him go, but still staring into his eyes.

 

However, that silence was immediately broken with a mischievous grin on his face "But there's surely something that you find good right?"

"Mmhmm," You hummed in approval, "I'd say it's your eyes."

He looked quite surprised after you complimented his blue orbs, "I thought you'd say cock."

"You wish." You quickly replied, so that he'd not be getting ideas.

Even if you thought so, there's no way you'd admit it.

"Hey, I'm quite proud of it," He protested before giving you a questioning look, "Anyway, I've never considered my eyes as something special."

"Well, I do." You admitted bluntly before asking about his opinion, "How about me?"

You could see his body tensed a bit, "... You wanna know?"

"You threw that question without knowing that it'd backfire on you?" You turned to face him, looking at him disbelievingly while involuntarily squeezing the muscles of his flexed arms, "C'mon, tell me."

He couldn't resist your bewitching whisper in his ear, so he pulled you even closer and kissed you hard, swallowing your protests and moans.

"Everything about you just turns me on," Jack's husky voice sent shiver down your spine, his member was rubbing against your womanhood in a very delicious manner, "To be honest, I really wanted to fuck you right there in the kitchen, but that cowboy just had to interrupt."

"Wha- McCree didn't do anything wrong, he was just... A bit worried about me." You tried to defend your friend, but Jack didn't seem to like that.

"I wanted show him who you belong to, but at the same time, I didn't want him to look at you," Jack continued his movement against your ass, his length was painfully hard now,"Can't have him fantasize, can I?"

As you heard his breath quickened, you grabbed his cock with your hand impulsively,  "Whoa, calm down boy."

"It was this hard too this morning," He purred into your ear, "I'm surprised you didn't realize."

Your face reddened the second you felt his cock throbbing and precum leaking, letting it go in no time, "Supersoldiers are really something,"

Seeing you let your guard down, he wasted no time to attack you, nipping into your neck and collarbone. The water splashed, making the floor wet, but he didn't care.

"Jack, you're making... A mess." You tried to hold your moans back and pushed him off, not wanting to give in just yet.

"Stop moving around like a cat," He held both of your hands in place and continued to ravish you mercilessly.

You could only whine as he found your sweet spot. When you completely submit to his touch, he carried you out from the tub and placed you gently on the spacious edge of it.

"Gah- it's cold!" Your hands frantically grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him closer.

"I know." He answered as he slowly shoved his cock inside you without warning, "Don't worry, you'll feel warm soon."

"Wait, Jack-"

You almost scream as his member forcefully stretched your cunt, you were surely wet, because of him and the water, but it wasn't enough to let him move smoothly. Not to mention your hips were still sore because of that rough night you had. You tried to focus on his face rather than the pain you felt, he stared at you so passionately that you were afraid it'd burn you. His pace wasn't that fast and you knew he was still holding back, maybe he knew that you were still feeling uncomfortable.

"Jack?" you called him right after he gave you a long heated kiss, "Fuck you."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" He smiled in response, there were no signs of slowing down.

Okay, he definitely got the idea that you were a bit annoyed at his volatile behavior, but he just had to run his smart mouth right then. He was lucky that you really loved him and that you really enjoyed this too.

You've endured the discomfort and it subsided soon enough. The sight of him trying to control himself is a bit cute, but you didn't intend to torture him any longer.

"It's okay now, you can go faster." You kissed him softly before giving him a few licks on the lips.

You really didn't feel the pain anymore, so you reassured him by stroking his back too. Like a broken dam, he didn't hesitate anymore and rammed himself into you like crazy, taking your pleasure on a whole another level. It hadn't even been a minute yet, but you were already moaning his name like the world's gonna crumble in any moment. He took pride of making you feel this way, but he wasn't even close to his orgasm. He slapped your buttcheeks several time, hoping that it'd make you last longer. However, you couldn't help but reached your limit not long after he quickened his pace. He didn't intend to make you cum this fast, so your sudden orgasm caught him off guard. Your throbbing cunt was squeezing his cock and it felt so amazing.

You whimpered as he slammed even harder, it was clearly too much for you to handle. But the friction as his fingers which had gone down to tease your mound brought you back into that heaven. He even wrapped his other arm around your back so that your skin wouldn't be in contact with the edge of the tub. That gesture alone made your heart fluttered. As you were about to approach your second orgasm, you started massaging his balls, making him groan in pleasure. You did that because you wanted him to have his release soon, because you were sure it's gonna be unbearable if he continued fucking you without giving you a break.

His sweat rolled and fell to your skin, but you didn't mind. There was no telling which is whose anymore, they're probably all mixed up by now. He suddenly pulled out and flipped your body so that your back was facing him and you were on your knees. Then, he continued fucking you hard from behind. It irritated you that you couldn't see his face, but when you feel his tight chest and abs against your back, you couldn't complain. He kneaded your breasts and made it even harder for you to think. Knowing that he was getting closer, he planted a kiss on the nape of your neck and bit the soft flesh to mark you. One of your hands were now on his hair, and guessing from his pleased growl, he really liked the way your nails feel against him.

With just a few flicks on your clit, you had your second high consumed you. His repeated low grunts and erratic grinds indicated that he was really close. You felt his cock throbbed quicker inside your cunt and released his thick hot cum inside you. He didn't even bother to pull it out the moment he was done. He really liked being inside you, it was really warm and felt like home. However, when he noticed that your legs trembled, he pulled out and let you rest. He also lied down beside you, keeping you close to him.

 

When you've finally come down from your high, you rolled to your side. You smiled as you admired the eyes you really loved, you felt like you could drown anytime you looked at it, but you didn't think you'd mind even if it happened.

He returned your smile and caressed your hair, "I think I realize it now."

"What is it?" You eyed him curiously like an innocent child.

"What I like the most about you," He traced your lips with his thumb.

You tilted your head a little bit, "Oh? Mind telling me?"

"It's your smile." He answered briefly, his eyes were honest.

You blushed furiously and pushed him into the water, "Corny."

"I thought you asked me," He combed his now wet hair with his muscular left hand, you couldn't help but gawked at his amazing figure.

That... Was the body that embraced you tight and gave you tremendous pleasure, you couldn't really believe it even now.

"Now, are you satisfied with just staring?" He gave you that usual smug look, "I can go for round two if you wanna."

"No, thanks." You quickly dismissed his idea and went for a shower to clean yourself, "And I hope you don't forget to clean up your mess."

"... Yeah, right." He sighed as he admired the mess he just made like it was a trophy.

 

Once you were both done and refreshed, you saw Ana smiling with her hands crossed in front of you. Did she hear everything? ... Everything that happened inside?

"I see that you've found a way to seduce (Y/N), Jack." That was clearly not a happy kind of smile.

"Seduce? You made it sound like a bad thing." Jack took her warning as a compliment and shook it off.

Ana took your hand and pulled you towards her, "You know that you're old enough to be his dad, right?"

"And? It's not like I forced her to be with me." He tried to defend himself from further accusations, "Ana, you're prying too much into our business."

_Oh God, no._

"Not my business?! How is it not my business?" Ana rubbed her temples and started to raise her voice, "She's just a kid, Jack. You're insane!"

"Ana, stop this!" You yelled and hugged her, much to her surprise, "I know what I'm doing. As you've always known, Jack's a good guy."

"... He hasn't changed at all, I know," Ana seemed to have relaxed a bit, "But that's exactly what bothers me. He's been dating his so-called duties these whole time and what's worse is he became this grumpy shabby old man!"

"Stop attacking me with your insults, Ana." Now it's Jack's turn to rub his temple after dealing with stressful situation.

"Oh? Do you want me to attack you with my rifle instead?" Ana pulled her sleeves, ready to fight.

You knew that this harmless bicker wouldn't end anytime soon.

So you quietly attempted to leave the room to give them some space, but your effort was in vain. They noticed to soon and dragged you back to the fight.

Now you felt like a child witnessing her parents' endless fight.

Luckily, Pharah and Mercy were passing by and helped you ease the tension. Once Ana had retreated, you thanked them and went to get some fresh air. As for Jack, well, he followed you like a lost puppy.

 

"... Did you regret it?" His voice rang quite loudly in your ears, it was just the two of you standing on the wooden balcony.

"What?" You turned to look at him, the moonlight coated his masculine features.

"McCree and Ana were being so clear about it." Jack avoided your gaze and stared at something far away, seeming deeply in thought, "They don't think this will work."

"So what?" You breathed deeply before giving him a piece of your mind, "Let them think what they liked, but I didn't mean to drown myself. I meant to swim till I sank, but that's not the same thing."

"... You must've stolen those lines from some random wise guy." Jack started to loosen up.

"He's not some random guy!" You begged to differ, "Joseph Conrad, a novelist. He deserved some respect-"

He stole your lips before you could finish your preaching, "Yeah, right. Whatever you say."

You couldn't help but smile at his actions.

 

He worries about every little thing.

He might've needed more convincing, but that's just how he is.

You've decided to love him and you're planning to stick with it till the end.

You couldn't care less of what'll happen now that you've had him in your arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Lots of cheesy stuffs here, but I hope you don't mind! I MIGHT add a sequel about what would it be like to have a family with Jack...^^  
> Aaanyway, thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate all your support, it really helped me :) See u next time (maybe!)


	7. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and you were enjoying some days off with the little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bcs there are lots of fanfics about Jack doting his daughter like an overprotective father, this time I'm gonna give Y chromosome a chance to win lel.  
>  **WARNING : This chapter is full of sweets it might trigger unwanted diabetes.**  
>  C/N = Child's name  
> E/C = Eye color

You decided to spend some time with your family and enjoy the nature. The resort had horses and visitors can ride them at the open field. Your son was very excited because that was the first time he saw and rode a horse.

Wasting no time, your little family went to the stables where the horses were kept. Jack chose the strongest horses because he knew one once he saw it.

Even after knowing that you could do it yourself, Jack still helped you get onto the tall grey horse like a gentleman.

"Thank you very much, Sir." You jokingly sneered at him.

After that, he proceeded to lift his son and placed him carefully on the top of the black horse before riding it himself.

Your son was shouting happily as the horses galloped along the grassy field, his breath makes white puffy clouds from the cool morning breeze.

After a long tiring ride, you decided to rest not too far from the resort.

 

Since all of your lunch was inside the car, you decided to go back to the parking lot and let your son and husband enjoy themselves playing around in the field.

Once you got back, you saw both of your beloved whispering and giggling like they were sharing some sort of secret.

"Mommy, come here!" Your son gestured you to crouch and you did so while placing the basket of lunch and the picnic mat on your lap.

He placed a flower crown on your head. Jack probably taught him how to make it, but you were a bit surprised with the beautiful arrangement.

It was colorful and lively like the smile on your child's face, "Mom is sooo pretty!"

You cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose, "Thanks, love."

Suddenly, Jack embraced you from behind, signalling you to kiss him too.

"Oh, you..." You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning your attention on your son, "Let's have some lunch first, Sweetie."

 

Jack clearly didn't seem satisfied with that, so he tried to take advantage of the situation.

"(C/N), you're a big boy, aren't you?" Jack took the mat from you and passed it to the boy, "Can you help daddy set the mat up?" 

"Of course!" He cheerfully took the mat with his small hands and started setting it up clumsily.

"Why--" Your question was halted by a ferocious kiss Jack landed on your lips.

He savored every inch and corner of your mouth while blocking the child's view with the picnic basket you brought.

You wanted to melt away, but you can't afford to let your kid see this. You pushed him away hurriedly, only to see a smug grin on his face.

"Jack, I swear--"

"Done!" (C/N) finished his work and he looked proud even though it was really sloppy.

"Great job, Sweetheart." Jack complimented his son and patted his head.

You exhaled and smiled in resignation, "Alright, time to eat."

 

You saw your son isolated his broccoli which caught your attention. You shook your head and indirectly instructed him to eat everything on his plate.

At least when you're still able to do it, you want your child to eat healthy and grow strong... Without having to be shouted at.

Jack realized his son's behavior as soon as you were about to move your lips.

_Oh well. Despite his love towards his child, above all, he's always been a strict parent._

You could only hope that he wouldn't raise his voice.

"You don't only eat because you like it, got it?" He repeated the same and somewhat threatening remark every time (C/N) is picky at eating.

"..." He frowned but he still finished them anyway.

"Good." Jack smiled in affirmation and petted his small head.

You sighed in relief because Jack managed to control his quick-temper and your son was a quick-learner, he tend not to repeat the same mistakes.

 

After finishing your meal without any commotion, you led your son to the part of the field where you could see dandelions. Jack followed both of you not long after. You plucked one of the wild flowers and gave it to your son.

"...What is this?" He asked you questioningly.

"This is a wishing flower that will help you grant your wish," You took another dandelion as an example and blew it, "After wishing, you blow it like this."

He followed your instructions and grinned cheekily.

You got curious with what he was thinking, so you asked him, "What did you wish for?"

Your son's (E/C) orbs were crystal clear, "I want mommy and daddy to be happy forever."

Jack and you turned to stare at each other and laughed blissfully.

"Hmmm? Thank you so much, sweetie." You hugged your son and kissed his forehead, "But, don't you also have your own dream like what you want to be?"

"What I want...?" It's really endearing to see your child pondering about it seriously before coming to a decision, "I want to marry mommy when I grow up!"

That answer caught you off guard, "Eh?"

Jack also seemed shocked at first, but then he quickly cleared his throat and bent his knees so that he's at the kid's eye-level.

"If you wanna marry mommy, you have to at least beat daddy first in size," Jack declared casually like he was talking to a friend, "Mommy like it big y'know."

"Jack," You glared at Jack disbelievingly and kicked him, "I can't believe you said that to a 5-year-old kid."

"...I just have to grow up, right?" (C/N) crossed his arms, "I can do that, no problem!"

"(C/N), you shouldn't say something like that easily," You took your son's hands, "Marriage is something you need to think later when you grow up, okay?"

"Mm'kay." He didn't catch everything that you said but he's always been a good son.

And both Jack and you were really proud of him.

You smiled and stood up from crouching position, "Let's go home. We can come back here next time."

Your son's shoulders slumped and his face seemed a bit sulky because he wanted to play around more.

Noticing this, Jack swiftly lifted (C/N) and make him ride his broad shoulders. (C/N) started laughing as Jack ran in a fast pace, his strong hands kept his son safe in place.

Even after years, he still had that strength and body. You suddenly remembered a very recent occasion where he could easily pick you up, pinned you to the kitchen counter and lick the batter off of your fingers.

... He was still... So active.

"Mom, look!" Your child calling you snapped you back to reality, he was pointing at a lousy cat-shaped cloud, "Kitty!"

Jack looked back at you and raised both of his eyebrows, "Very imaginative."

You chuckled as you followed them, hoping that you'll have more days like this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I finally made sth cute, didn't I? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Welp i tried my best XD enjoy re-reading it.


End file.
